Letters From Lost Loves
by Wheatpelt
Summary: Once a year, StarClan members are allowed to write a letter to their still-living loves.
1. Silverstream's Letter

Dear Graystripe,

I love you and miss you. It is sad that I never could get to know our kits, but I feel as though I know them, just from watching from StarClan. However, lately I have had the company of our daughter, Feathertail.

It pained me to see you in that Twolegplace separated from the Clans those moons ago. I was glad that you found Millie and returned to the Clans. I want you to know that I am not angry at you for taking a mew mate. You deserve to love again, and how could I not grant you that?

It is wonderful here in StarClan. It is amazing to see cats that you haven't seen in moons. However, it pains you when they die. You know, just yesterday, I thought I saw the five original leaders of the Clans; Thunderstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, Skystar, and Windstar! I have found that the hunting is great here. I cannot wait until the day you can join me in this wonderful place.

Oh, Feathertail sends her love and says to say hi to Briarkit, Bumblekit, and Blossomkit for her. Feathertail was so scared when Briarkit almost came to StarClan. I just wanted you to know I would have gladly taken care of her for you, and she would have made many friends. I know for a fact Mosskit is waiting for another kit to join StarClan so she can have a friend to play with! Oh, and Mosskit is Bluestar's daughter in case you forgot or never knew.

If you see Stormfur again, please tell him I send my love. I cannot walk the path of the Tribe any longer. The Tribe of Endless Hunting does not permit Feathertail to send messages to any cat except Stoneteller.

Love,

Silverstream


	2. Feathertail's Letter

Crowfeather My Darling,

It pains me to see you so stressed like this. Yes, I know how you are going through all this trouble with Leafpool, but please remember to love Nightcloud and Breezepelt as well. They are going through much pain, especially in these times. Breezepelt could use some encouragement. That really is all he wants from you.

But remember to support your other kits. Graystripe managed to do this. All through my life I knew he loved me and supported me, even when he returned to ThunderClan. And look now! He has three new kits. But even now, he still does not forget me or Stormfur, even though I am in StarClan and he is with the Tribe.

You are like Graystripe now. A kit in your own Clan and kits not in your Clan. Love them equally, not just Lionblaze and Jayfeather simply because who their mother is. And don't ignore Breezepelt even more because you have kits in another Clan.

And for Nightcloud, please treat her with kindness. She really does love you, as do I.

Love,

Feathertail

P.S. My mother sends her best wishes, and hopes for everything to turn out well


	3. Swiftpaw's Letter

Brightheart,

Not a day goes past that I do not regret leading us to confront the dog pack. Not because I died, but because I almost took your life too. It pains me to look down from StarClan and see how horribly I changed your life. Those wounds the dogs gave you are my fault.

I am not angry that you chose Cloudtail. He is a good strong warrior, and he truly loves you, as I once did. Your kit grew up to be strong, and just as beautiful as you, with a combination of your and Cloudtail's spirit. You must be very proud since her kits have been made apprentices. I trust all of StarClan will be watching them as they grow.

I miss you. It has been hard in StarClan without my friends, but I have made new ones. My best friend in StarClan is Sweetpaw. Her brother was Tigerstar's mentor! She has been telling me many stories about her life in the Clan, although she sometimes leaves me to talk with her sister, Rosetail. Remember her? She died to save us during a ShadowClan attack, back when we were just mewling kits in the nursery.

Another one of my friends is Gorsepaw. Yes, he is from WindClan, but in StarClan, these things don't matter as much. I know of many halfClan couples that have been reunited, most notably Bluestar and Oakheart. Gorsepaw was murdered by Tigerstar, if you don't remember. Therefore, we have something in common, although my death was unintentional.

I am sad to finish this letter, but Bluestar is calling for us to finish up. I still love you as much as I did when I was alive.

Sincerely, (Oo, a big word!)

Swiftpaw

**A/N – For those who don't consider Swiftpaw and Brightheart a couple, you have to wonder why exactly Brightheart was so willing to go confront the dogs with Swiftpaw.**


	4. Honeyfern's Letter

Oh My Sweet Berrynose;

I miss you every minute I am in StarClan. Even though I see so many cats who have died, Sootfur and Rainwhisker, the uncles I barely knew, Molepaw, my brother, who never made it to warrior. And even my grandparents; Frostfur, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm. I felt honored to meet them. And I even learned a secret. Whitestorm is the father of Ashfur and Ferncloud too! That means I'm related to half the Clan! Ha ha, isn't that what you always said?

And about Poppyfrost, I do not mind that you have taken her as your mate. If you both are happy, then I am happy as well. And I will be watching over your kits from StarClan, in hopes that none have to join me as soon as I joined my brother.

Watch over Cinderheart for me. I am worried about her leg. And there is a strange thing in StarClan. I expected to see my aunt, Cinderpelt, who died to save my life, but she is not here! I asked Rainwhisker about it, for I feel closer to him, as he is very open and funny. But he simply said I will meet her in due time. I wonder what that means.

Anywho, I've found out a bunch of information, but I'm told I'm not allowed to tell you _anything_ that doesn't pertain to you. I'm sorry! I know how much you love the Clan gossip, and there's enough here for you to live in happiness and bliss forever.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I thought I caught a glimpse of Bluestar earlier today. It excited me a ton, since I am distantly related (My mother's father's mother's sister!), until I learned it was only her son Stonefur. Yes, the legendary warrior Stonefur! But, I was too in shock to talk to him. Sootfur promised me I can meet him and Bluestar soon though.

StarClan is so amazing. We all live in peace and harmony, all of the Clans. It's relieving to know that it is possible to exist without needless bloodshed. But, if you are still an apprentice, or you are so old you've forgotten all of your battle skills, there is a training hollow where you can train. I've seen a few cats, mostly a spiky-furred, gray and white tom in there a lot.

I believe I am running out of paper. I miss you. A lot. It's weird not talking to you. I promise, once I learn to, I will walk with you in dreams.

Love,

Your dearest Honeyfern

* * *

**A/N - Whoop! Finally updated this! Please review! Oh, and review _Ashfur's Legacy_, and _Confessions & Reflections._ Anyways, I am also going to wirte some letters from mentor/apprentice, etc. Any ideas? Maybe letters of forgiveness? What do you think?**


	5. Spottedleaf's Letter

**A/N – Spottedleaf lovers, please don't take offense. I'm semi-bashing her in this chapter, because lately Spottedleaf has been getting on my nerves. I mean, can't she just leave Firestar **_**alone?**_** So, she is kind of portrayed as a fangirl. *snort***

Oh My Firestarpookiebear!

I miss you soooo much!!! I really hate being here in StarClan, since I have to be separated from you. Everyone keeps telling me to get over you and that you have a mate, but they are all just jealous! I mean, none of them have a still living love!

And everyone keeps saying I'm "Too old for you". I mean, yes, just because Redtail was my littermate, and he was dead before you even got to the forest is no reason we can't be together forever. I mean, look at Dustpelt and Ferncloud, even though there is less of an age difference it doesn't matter.

Anyways, I ran into Honeyfern today. I felt sooo bad for her; the poor dear had to fight Dark Forest cats, those vile, icky creatures in the last moon. But when I told her that, she gave me this weird look, like she was scared of me. Who could be scared of me? I'm soooo cute and sweet, and funny. Why does everyone ignore me when I talk, like I'm some prissy, light ginger, she-cat. I mean, I'm not like _Sandstorm_ or anything. Oops, did I just insult your mate? I'm sooo sorry (not). I'm just saying I probably deserve you more than her. I actually was _nice _to you when we first came to the Clan. So, since this letter is like totally finished, I'm going to go pout at the unfairness that I looove you more and I have a picture of you in my den that I share tongues with every night, and I should be your mate!

Byeeeeeeee!

~~~~~~Your little Spottedleaf, you loooveees you soooooo much

P.S. will you marry me?

P.P.S. What does P.S. stand for? I didn't pay attention in Abbreviations class, I had to paint my claws.


End file.
